Love and war
by ww2killer
Summary: The strike witches face a new problem as a new hive is coming to the witches from America as well the American air force sends over their team the War Wizards to assesses the Strike Witches since they fought the hive before will the witches finally end the war with the neuroi's find out on fridays
1. Chapter 0 a new story

This ww2killer with a new fanfiction i saw the anime and movie it was really funny i wanted to add another adventure for the witches when a new hive comes and new team comes to help hope you enjoy it R&R updates fridays


	2. Chapter 1 A new fight from America

Chapter 1 A new fight from America

This is ww2killer with the first chapter for start but will update on Fridays hope you enjoy R&R

Last time Yoshika and her friends fought a battleship like neuroi and Yoshika got her powers back

Right now we go to America in the room in the pentagon there is a group of people sitting on a round a table

''well we have learned the neuroi hive that has taken over the coast of New York but we have learned the hive is moving as well as three others''

''so what to we do''

''well the hive that we have different neuroi then our allies in great Britain but you are the only ones who know these neuroi so men your being assigned to our allies at a base''

''why in great Britain''

''we have fallowed and studied that the four hives will come to great Britain in what was Karlsland so you will team up with the 501st joint fighter wing nicknamed the Strike Witches you'll leave first think in the morning the neuroi hives will reach great Britain in 72 hours you will meet up with commanding officer Minna Dietlinde Wilcke let god help us to win this war you ready to fight men''

Group ''YES SIR WE ARE READY''

Back at Mont Saint Michel

Its just about early in the morning and everybody was still asleep and Sanya returning from night patrol

Everybody was asleep except for mio who was outside running till the morning alarm went off and everybody trying to get up

Yoshika was just coming out of her room with her pillow in her arms and a tired look on her face

Yoshika ''mmm...morning...already yaaaa''

Sanya was walking through the hallway and enters her room and lands in bed with Eila

Elia ''aww what the hell aww why can't she land in her own bed''

She looks at Sanya's face with a smile as she moves her hand to feel Eila's hand

Eila then puts a sheet over Sanya and went back to sleep

Back out the hall Minna walks by Shirley as she's brushing her teeth in the bra and panties

Minna ''good morning Shirley''

She says while her eyes close with a mad annoyed look on her face

In Hartmann and Barkhorn's room Hartmann is still asleep while on the floor with clothes on top of her and Barkhorn is mad

Barkhorn ''its morning Hartmann now GEEEET UUUUP HARTMANN''

Hartmann ''mmm just 5 more minutes''

Barkhorn ''not even a minute we have a very important meeting so GEEET UP''

So she gets up and slowly getting ready

Then Lynne comes out her room with a slice of bread hanging out her mouth

Lynne ''I'm late sorry''

Yoshika is coming out of her room all ready and the same for Perrine and Lucchine still asleep on a tree branch

Soon everybody is at the meeting room

Minna ''ok everybody I just got very important information from the America army

Shirley ''so what does my good old home land want''

Mio ''well their appears that four neuroi hives will meet together and form one hive similar too the one we fought and the one Miyafuji destroyed''

Barkhorn ''so these hives are moving to where''

Minna ''the Americans have calculated that they are traveling in a straight line they will meet up at Karlsland''

She said sadly

Barkhorn ''WHAT THE HIVES ARE GOING TO KARLSLAND''

Minna ''yes sadly we may have started to rebuild Karlsland but thank god this time we have time to evacuate the small population''

Mio ''as of that the American's have assigned their best unit to us''

Everybody had a small shock look and silent looks on their faces

Yoshika ''so are they replacing us''

Minna ''no since we were able to defeated the hive they want our help and they will also help us since they have reported a new neuroi its different to the ones we have fought they have killed and studied these neuroi so they are arriving at 0500 hours''

Shirley ''so who are they''

Minna ''you can ask them in 6 hours but for now you may have today as a free day so enjoy''

Everybody is happy about the news

Right now the girls designed to go to the bath outside the girls take of their close and grab their towels Yoshika and Lucchine both run and jump in the pool

Lucchine ''CANNONBALL''

Yoshika ''what she said''

Soon the rest come and start to relax

Yoshika ''so what do you think this unit is going to be like''

Barkhorn ''well before commander Minna told me they are the 51st attack unit named the War Wizards''

Shirley ''so how many new girls are coming''

Barkhorn ''eleven and the other thing is their not girls their male solders but around our ages''

Everyone was a bit shock that their men since its always been women defending with magic

Yoshika ''well I hope they are nice and...''

She couldn't finish her sentence because she crashes in to Shirley's big bust

Shirley ''well I hope your enjoy them huh Yoshika''

She jokes as Yoshika starts to blush heavy

Yoshika ''aw...aw...SORRY SORRY I'M SORRY''

Shirley ''ha ha ha take it easy Yoshika I don't mine when they get grabbed''

Lucchine ''yeah and their still my boobies''

Lucchine says as she grabs Shirley's breast

Just then Mio and Minna come in

Mio ''hope we can join in''

Lynne ''not at all were all one big family and friends right''

everybody ''yeah we're all in together''

Yoshika looks over to see Sanya looking at the ocean with her cat ears and tail out and her antennas out

Yoshika ''hey Sanya you all right''

everybody soon turn to see

Eila ''Sanya what's wrong''

Sanya ''I sense a neuroi coming''

Barkhorn ''WHAT NOW come on lets go''

The girls get dressed and run to the hanger from the outside

Just then they see a shadow pass right under them

They look up to see something moving fast

Mio ''uh I can't see it with out my magic''

The objet then starts to come down and it spreads out a pair of wings and just before hitting the water it starts to fly straight at the base

As it comes it comes right up at the base and lands to show its a neuroi in the shape of a bird its all black with the red lines pattern on it

Barkhorn ''what is that thing this is new''

Bird neuroi ''shreeeeech''

It starts to flap its wings and flies straight up

Mio ''HURRY TO YOUR STRIKERS''

But just then the bird turns and sends a beam shot at the hanger and everyone in shock as they have no where to go

As the shot gets closer and Yoshika looking at it as we get closer in her shocked eyes as the beam reflects off her eye

This is ww2killer hope enjoy how will the witches get out of this one find out Friday R&R


	3. Chapter 2 meet the new unit

Chapter 2 meeting the new unit

Last time the witches were being attacked by a bird neuroi

Right now the neuroi's beam is still heading towards the witches till a big flash came and the Yoshika slowly opens her eyes to see a big shield blocking the beam

''nice work kid your got there in time''

''thank you sir''

''all right cook that bird men''

''I got it''

A pile skin boy starts shooting off a automatic grenade launcher and shoots of grenades at the bird's wings and body

They it the bird but it still shoots other beams from its body and the rest of the unit block the beams and start shooting with their medium machine guns at the bird

The bird then flaps its wings and throws a big gust of wind at the wizards it flies away in to the clouds

''hey where it, it go''

''its coming from the west''

''west right''

''I see it I got it partner YEE HAW''

One of the wizard's then backs off and starts to flies straight at the bird and head butts it hard it sends a ring of wind around them

One of the wizards then pulls out a hand held Gatling gun and shoots at the bird and then exposes the core

And then one of the wizards with an eye patch pulls out a bow and pulls out and arrow and the arrow's tip starts to glow blue and he shoots It in to the core and it hits it then slowly starts to cracks and then is shades in to little fragments and so does the bird

And back with Yoshika sees something falls she then runs right under it and its a small red sphere and it pops with a little bird in it with its eyes close

Yoshika ''oh no its not breathing''

She then gets ready to heal till

''hey what are you trying to do''

A young looking boy takes the bird from her

Yoshika ''wait I have to heal it''

''don't worry give him a few seconds''

The bird then gets up and flies away and yoshika is happy

Mio ''what was the bird doing in a neuroi''

''it wasn't in the neuroi I was the neuroi''

Minna ''is that possible''

''yes back then when the first hive came to earth we didn't sent planes in to see what it was it birds and other animals were turned to neuroi but they aren't hurt just asleep''

Minna ''so who is your commander officer''

''that would be me commander officer Minna''

Minna ''lets us talk in the meeting room''

Soon everybody is at their seat and the new unit is standing ready to introduce them self

Steven ''so its nice to meet you unit 501st joint fighter wing I am commander officer Steven Russ and we are the 51st attack unit or the War Wizards now if you would please line up with your rank please that would make things easy for me''

Steven is about the same size and age as Minna, he has light tan color hair, he wears a commanding officer army uniform, and his eye color is the same as Minna's

Steven ''ok major Sakamoto Mio''

She gets up and stands next to Minna

Steven ''ok major Max Smith''

He gets up and stands behind Mio

Max is about the same size and age as Mio, he has black hair color, he wears an eye patch that has a lightning bolt on it, he wears army major uniform, his eye color is the same as Mio's

Steven ''ok next captain Gertrud Barkhorn''

She gets up and stand next to Mio

Steven ''ok then captain Rico Johnson''

He gets up and stands behind Barkhorn

Rico is about the same size and age as Barkhorn, he has brown heir color, he wears a light tan brown captain uniform, he has the same eye color as Barkhorn's

Steven ''ok next lieutenant Erica Hartmann''

But as he waits he looks to see Hartmann asleep and Barkhorn mad and he turns to his team to see one of his men asleep Darwin Howard

Both Barkhorn and Max walk forward to Hartmann and Darwin

Barkhorn ''GET UP HARDMANN''

Max ''GET UP DARWIN''

In both groups they start laughing

Shirley ''looks like your family does run through the family tree huh Barkhorn ha ha ha''

''yeah max looks like you found your long lost sister ha ha ha''

Barkhorn ''shut up you over sized flyer''

Max ''shut up you over grown ox''

Both Barkhorn and max look up at each other and turn back and blush

Steven ''alright captains you may return with you sleeping bags''

Soon things get back to normal and Hartmann stands next to Barkhorn and Darwin standing behind Hartmann

Steven ''next is lieutenant Darwin Murphy

Darwin is the same size and age as Hartmann, he has dark brown heir color, he wears a army soldier uniform light brown color, he has the same eye color as Hartmann's

Steven ''next is lieutenant Perrine H. Clostermann''

She gets up and stands next to Hartmann

Steven ''ok next is lieutenant Percy Andrew''

He gets up and stands behind Perrine

Percy is the same size and age as Perrine, he has golden like hair color, he has a navy blue military uniform from Greece, he has the same eye color as Perrine's

Steven ''alright next is ensign Francesca Lucchini''

Lucchini ''yeah my turn''

She quickly got next to Perrine

Steven ''ha next is ensign Luke Irwin''

He gets up and stands behind Lucchini

Luke is the same size and age as Lucchini, reddish brown heir color, he has a light tan skin color, he wears an Australian army uniform light tan color, he has the same eye color as Lucchini's

Steven ''alright next is lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen''

She gets up and stands next to Lucchini

Steven ''next is lieutenant Edger hicks''

He gets up and stands behind Eila

Edger is the same size and age as Eila, he has dark grey heir color, he has light snow like skin color, he wears a us air force uniform that's sky blue, he has the same eye color as Eila's

Steven ''next would be captain Charlotte E. Yeager''

Shirley ''that would be me but people call me Shirley please sir''

Steven ''fair enough''

She gets up and stands next to Eila

Steven ''next would be captain Stanley bong''

He gets up and the witches are a bit shocked on how big and muscular he looks the biggest member

He stands behind Shirley

Stanley is taller then Shirley but the same age as Shirley, ha has orange red heir color, he wears a red shirt and a leather flight jacket, he has the same eye color as Shirley's

Steven ''next would be lieutenant Sanya V. Litvyak''

She gets up and stands next to Shirley

Steven ''next is lieutenant Ethen Wright''

He gets up and stands behind Sanya

Ethen is about the same size and is the same age as Sanya, he has snow white heir color, he wears a red Alaskan troop uniform, he has snow like skin, and has the same eye color as Sanya's

Steven ''next would be Master Sergeant Lynette Bishop''

Lynne ''aw...yes sir you may call me Lynne please''

Steven ''ok Lynne''

She gets up and stands next to Sanya

Steven ''next would be Master Sergeant Gordon Scott''

He gets up and stands behind Lynne

Gordon is about the same size and age as Lynne, he has dark brown hair color, he wears a Scottish army uniform that dark brown with a kilt, he has the same eye color as Lynne's

Steven ''ok and lastly would be Sergeant Miyafuji Yoshika''

She gets up and stands next to Lynne

Steven ''next would be Akihiro Ren''

Ren ''uh uh yes sir oh...''

He quickly gets up but falls down

He quickly gets up and stands behind Yoshika

Ren is about the same size and age as Yoshika, he has light brown hair color, he wears a white Japanese navy uniform, he has the same eye color as Yoshika's

Steven ''that would be everybody well we are truly honored to be with you''

Minna ''the same with us lets shake turn''

The witches turn and face the wizards and they out starch their arms and they shake and salute

Mio ''well lets get to business since we weren't expecting the neuroi we still have our free day so fall out and get to know your new unit''

501st unit ''YES MA'AM''

Steven ''the same for you men are you ready''

51st unit ''YES SIR''

Minna/Steven ''ok now fall out''

This is ww2killer sorry for not updating Friday hope you like it R&R

note I wanted to make my OC similar to the girls but not to similar


End file.
